


Open Highway

by Ivyzord



Series: Parts of the Jamrock Shuffle [3]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Porn with plot if you didn't read the rest, Post-Canon, Slow Burn (if you are reading it after the other two works), Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyzord/pseuds/Ivyzord
Summary: Just a two-parter where Harry and Kim get together after all the talks and the angst with a sweet ending."He didn't think that Kim had it in him. It must be retaliation for all the thoughtless, lewd comments he started making after their talk, at the least appropriate moments. Kim must have decided to serve the revenge hot and sweet. Goddammit, he have never seen him like that, using his composure and authority to the fullest extend just to tease him."
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Series: Parts of the Jamrock Shuffle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661956
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> Kim is being a tease.

It’s a good day, for the notorious coppernado of 41’st. They have just finished two cases in one fell swoop. This won them congratulations and, more importantly, a truly free day after another intense week. No new task is being assigned to them from the Jamrock’s never-ending backlog, perhaps in gratitude or it’s just getting too late in a day for it to be of any benefit. Either way, no case is looming above them. A rare and slightly uncomfortable moment for Lieutenant Kitsuragi. His mind abruptly out of distractions. Attention with nowhere to go but to Harry and all the related thoughts he has been pushing aside. After their talk there was an understanding that they are together in some capacity. They're not exactly putting a name on things. Until today there was little time to explore the newly discovered affection beyond the unmistakable awareness that they both want this.

Harry is visibly restless as well. He's quickly turning inattentive. It was easy to catch him glancing and then later in a day, staring at Kim. He does most everything to avoid the part of the work that he detests the most. He get them lunch, brings coffee to his colleges offers consultation to junior officers or just gets into chit-chats and screws around the station trying to look busy. All this to avoid sitting down and writing a rapport. Kim is reluctantly accepting of this states of things. He doesn't mind a bit of paperwork. It’s probably more efficient to di it himself as he would just end up checking Harry’s documents anyway, just to make sure he haven’t written anything dubious in his boredom. It happened before.

They go to the evidence room together. It's usually a one man job but there is no much else left to do. As they put away the last of the labeled items Kim looks at his partner earnestly. “Good work, Detective” he says and in familiar praising gesture, puts a hand on Harry's back. It feels different this time, for both of them, going by Harry's reaction. He freezes for a second but then arches to the touch like an old lazy cat. That impression only bolstered by a baritone purr getting from somewhere deep within him as Kim shift the hand down to the small of his back. It stays there and Harry turns to face Kim with a questioning look. Of course he’s surprised. Lieutenant Kitsuragi is acting quite unprofessionally by pulling him closer, punting his hand on Harry’s chest grabbing his tie. He runs it in between his fingers, before pulling Harry in for quick and dirty kiss and backing away before he can properly react.

“Tell me, detective, are you busy this evening?

“No!” Harry answers a bit to loudly and to quickly, then clears his throat. “Not busy. Nothing, nothing at all… in my plans lieutenant. No.” The title he throws at the end, there doesn't make him sound any more professional.

Kim gives him a little smile that Harry have never seen on him before. “I have no plans either so…” He pull Harry for another Kiss, a longer and more passionate one. Harry is less taken by surprise and eager to keep this one going, his hands wondering under Kim’s jacket, pulling him closer but Kim stops him, by gently pushing him away. “Let’s meet after work. We can go to my place if that’s alright with you.” Harry nods, and Kim pulls away. “Good.” he says checking his watch. “Looks like we still have an hour.” He heads to the door all composed and in control, before Harry can even begin to get his bearings.

The remaining time is the most relaxed moment at the 41’st precinct since Kim’s first day here, even if is filled with anticipation. He’s idly chatting with Judith while Harry tries to be productive or maybe just distract himself, trying to murder the remaining hour. He’s fruitlessly tackling the task of cleaning up his work space. When Judith excuses herself Kim sits down by his desk that is facing Harry’s and is left watching the struggle in quiet amusement. Harry lifts his eyes from the clutter, notices Kim and looks at him helplessly. It’s impossible not to react with a sympathetic smile.

Harry puts a hand on the back of his neck “I’m sorry, I’m a bit of a mess right now.” He tries to explain himself.

Kim quickly makes sure there are no eyes or ears on them before leaning closer. “You don’t have to apologize, detective.” His gaze is confident and steady. His voice is low dark and sweet like molasses. “It’s not all that surprising that you are distracted. I can’t help, but to feel partially responsible.” He rest his chin on his hand. "I don’t mind seeing you, a bit of a mess.” He brushes his gloved finger over his lover lip, successfully directing all of Harry's attention to it. “Honestly, I’m looking forward to seeing a bit more of that.”

Harry responds by fumbling and knocking over a cup with all too many writing utensils, spilling them on the floor. A small group of people is suddenly turned their way. Kim thinks that it was irresponsible of him, childish really but can’t bring himself to regret it. At least he’s sure he looks unruffled. Harry, on the other hand, is is frantically gathering lost items from the floor. He pretends to look for them a little to longer than he has to. Probably to let his face lose the blush. When he emerges from underneath the desk his face is still slightly red. Jean is glaring at him with suspicion. Harry excuses himself, mumbling something about the room being too hot and leaves.

When he exits Jean stand up, approaches the desk and grabs from it an almost empty cup of cold coffee. He gives it a mistrustful sniff, looks around and throws a hopeful inquiry in Kim’s direction “Just tell me he haven’t started drinking again.” he sounds wary.

“No, I don’t think he have.” He answers as neutrally and innocently as he can but he is thinking that he haven't tasted alcohol on Harry’s tongue when it enthusiastically entered his mouth earlier.

“He haven’t nicked some pills or some shit from the evidence room, right?”

“No.” Kim says flatly, not letting the implication get to him.

“You sure? He came from there looking quite weird.”

Before Kim can begin to protest he is offered an unlikely ally. “I think Mullen should cut down on his caffeine.” Chester helps out unwittingly, throwing a crumpled paper and missing the bin by a mile. “With both cases closed, lucky bastard, have been circling from the coffee corner and back all afternoon.”

“Yes. Right. That... might be it.” Jean, still with a hint of suspicion on his face, goes back to his desk and to his own open case.

Kim nods and quietly curses the shift in his usual behavior. Harry has a way of bypassing his defenses, making him momentary let go, digging at his precious, rigged professionalism.

* * *

Kim Kitsuragi is being flirtatious and, oh Harry, be still his beating heart, it’s too much. He looks at his reflection in the precinct bathroom, face wet yet a bit of red still lingers on his cheeks. He looks a lifetime better then the man he saw that first time in Whirling-in-Rags but he still thinks it’s nothing worth braking the office etiquette.

He didn’t think that Kim had it in him. It must be retaliation for all the thoughtless lewd comments he started making after their talk at the least appropriate moments. Kim must have decided to serve the revenge hot and sweet. Goddammit, he have never seen him like that, using his composure and authority to the fullest extend just to tease him. As proficient in driving Harry wild as in everything he does. And he is all to responsive to it today. The possibility of being with Kim is fresh in his brain. For fuck’s sake! How can he focus after that kiss, after the invitation.

The fact he hasn’t been with anybody for a longer while doesn't help. He, literally, can’t remember when that was. Adding fuel to the dumpster fire are the dreams he has been having lately. The images are flashing before his eyes. Kim Below him, covered in sweat, panting, moaning, screaming Harry’s name or the one from which Harry woke up from, panting, sweating, screaming Kim’s. Harry was on his knees in that one and looking up- _Dammit_! He came here to calm himself down, not to… fantasize. It’s good that the day is nearly over. He splashes his face with cold water again.

On their ride home Harry observes Kim as he is focusing on the road, his posture rigid, hands gripping the string wheel bit too hard, muscles on his arms and back taut. He wants to put a hand on his neck, to massage the shoulders, relief some of that tension. The place on his thigh also looks inviting. He has to remind himself that touching Kim right now, distracting him like that while he is driving would be a criminal offense.

Kim finally says what is bothering him. “We should talk about what happened today. As... nice as it was It should not happen again. Not at work. It was inappropriate.”

“Alright, you’re... probably right.”

“So, we agree not to do that again?”

“Kim, I can promise not to start anything but you know me, I’m a weak man. The moment you start kissing me like you did today I’ll assume the deal is off.” Harry’s voice is teasing, with barely hidden smugness. “Who am I to stop you?”

“I don’t recall who started it and it doesn't matter anyway.” He says in authoritative tone, focusing on the road.” Just as long as we agree not to repeat that.”

“But,-” Harry stops. Weather Kim really doesn't remember, or just doesn't want to admit, there is no reason to argue. For how pleased he is, that lieutenant Kitsuragi came on to him, he would just sound petty. “Alright then, agreed. Not starting anything at work.” He yields, but he grins to himself and shakes his head. No one would ever believe him anyway. Besides, when Kim decides on something it basically becomes reality. A heat settles in his lungs, when he realizes, that he might be something, that Kim has decided on and he is very open to that idea becoming a reality. He can feel a blush returning to his cheeks, as they are just by their destination “So, how about outside work, in private, then?

Kim parks the motor carriage as he takes the keys from the ignition he looks at Harry with a challenge and a smirk. “Let’s go, detective. We’ll figure it out somehow.“


	2. 5th Gear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That evening, they don't even make it to bed...  
> Then, the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Thank you for the feedback on rating. It stays E!

If that was Harry opening the door to the apartment he would be doing it in a hurry, probably fumbling with the keys. Kim is calm and collected, perhaps purposefully slow. The moment he closes the lock behind him with an audible ‘click’ Harry him grabs and pulls him close and kisses him slowly deeply, as carefully as he can in his excited state. They are pushing each other closer, tongues are pressing against one another. Harry’s taking off Kim’s jacket and shedding his own blazer carelessly, letting them fall to the floor. Kim somehow ends up with his back to the wall in the process. It feels right. Kim’s cool against Harry’s hot mess. When they stops for a moment Harry’s words are accented by shallow breaths. “You have been teasing me whole day, Kim but… are you sure you want this?”

Kim smiles "We wouldn't be in this situation if I wasn’t.” His back to the wall, his body pressed by a larger one, yet he’s still in control. Harry looks with reverence and carefully puts a hand of his cheek. He brushes his thumb against Kim’s lips, and begins to bow down for another kiss, but before he can do it, Kim closes his eyes takes the finger into his mouth. Harry can feel an almost electric surge as the tongue presses against his thumb. Kim opens his eyes, focusing on Harry’s as he sucks, slowly withdrawing the finger from his mouth.

“Goddammit… Kim.” Harry shakes, placing his head on his shoulder, hot exhale hits exposed part of Kim's neck. “You’re driving me wild here...” Even Lieutenant Kitsuragi is unable to suppress a fierce shiver that it provokes. Harry can clearly feel it with their bodies pressed close together.

Harry lifts his head and backs down slightly to take a better look. “Oh, you liked that, huh?” He asks, with genuine curiosity, but it comes out a bit like a tease.

The answer comes a tone that is on the verge of becoming uneven. “It’s just that, your voice... is ridiculous.”

Harry leans back in, finding that place again. The way he chuckles lowly reverberates through Kim’s shoulder, making him gasp. He moves his lips is so close to Kim’s ear, that it tickles and murmurs „mmmm... Good to know.” The low grovel travels in a hot trail down Kim’s spine, pressing a low moan out of him.

Harry, as if someone handed him a new weapon, he continues to exploit the weakness he have found in his partner, with increasing precision.

“Kim… you are so goddamn wonderful.” He tries again but in reaction this time Kim scoffs skeptically as he turns his head to the side. Harry’s heart aches at the thought that his partner might not know how incredible he is, might not believe that. He kisses the part of the neck he exposed by the gesture, then whispers “Aright then, I’ll just have to show you.”

He grabs the hem of the white t-shit and unceremoniously lifts it up and stops for a moment to admire the way the toned chest raises and falls rhythmically in short guarded breaths.

“Harry?” The voice wakes him up from the hypnosis.

“Right” he says startled and immediately presses his mouth to the expanse of the pale skin. “Just… tell me if I’m doing something wrong, alright?” He kisses the chest a few times, delighted by the minimal hitches in Kim’s breathing, noticeable only now when he is so close. A bigger one coming along with an escaped gasp when Harry mouths a nipple. He focuses on it a bit sucking it, while rubbing the other one gently with his thumb. The shirt stars getting in the way, so he impatiently peels it off and throws it wherever. Harry takes a second to look at Kim’s freshly ruffled hair, then straightens his glasses and kisses him hastily, hungrily. His hands shift along the length of the lithe body stopping at the hips, as Harry is moving his head down Kim’s neck, chest, stomach in a haphazard trail of lick, kisses and careful bites until he’s on his knees. He rests his head on Kim’s thigh.

Harry looks up, gauging Kim’s reaction he touches him though the trousers and admires the way he throws his head back in surprise, closes his eyes, clenches his jaw. Harry unbuttons the pants. Kim is getting pretty hard in his underwear and Harry can’t help but to feel satisfied. With heavy awareness he peels the boxer, suspecting he might never done something like that. Anticipation brings excitement and anxiety in equal measure. He looks at another man's erect penis right before him ready for what he was thinking about for far too long. There's no doubt about his desire yet a panicky feeling reaches him through a thick haze of arousal. He might not be that good at this. Kim must notice the hesitancy, because with a voice calm but controlled to the point it seems painful he says:

“Harry, it’s alright. If this feels weird, we can just stop, we don’t have to-” His voice is suddenly cut by a moan when Harry experimentally lick across the length of his dick.

“Don’t worry about me. I want this.” His voice is strained. He grabs Kim’s wrists and leads the gloved hands toward his head. „I... really want this. Just… guide me, please.”

“Okay, alright.” He no longer hides the emotion in his voice. His finger sink into Harry’s hair delightfully. “Just... watch your teeth.”

* * *

For now Kim just guides Harry, helping him find the right angle and let’s him work in his own pace Even if it is excruciatingly slow. Harry is taking him into his mouth shallowly, stroking the rest of his length with his hand. The other one is gripping Kim’s thigh almost iron-tight. He lacks experience but the enthusiasm and a thrill that it might be Harry’s first more then makes up for that. He wants to try, he wants to please and Kim is all too glad to let him practice.

He wasn’t lying, he wants it, he really does, judging by his eager humming and absolutely thrilled expression on his face when he lifts his heavy lidded eyes, to meet his gaze. Harry looks like he’s enjoying himself and, fuck, if it isn’t a turn on. Kim must not look neutral anymore, because Harry gives him a self satisfied look and ties to take him further into his mouth.

Kim starts to to get more audible, involuntary moans and cries escaping him from time to time. One hand is still firmly in Harry’s hair, but he lifts the other to his own mouth, stifling the expressions of pleasure. Harry stops, takes him out of his mouth. Kim looks at him surprised, slightly disappointed Harry explains, reaching for his wrist. “Please don’t. I liked that. I want to hear you.”

“I’m not sure my neighbors share that fascination.” He looks to the side. "The door are right there."

“Kim...” Harry says In a very soft tone. “...fuck your neighbors.” And just like that he gets back to sucking Ki with a newfound drive, succeeding in taking him in deeper each time while pressing his wrist to the wall with not too much force. Kim makes no attempt to wriggle out but bites on his lower lip. Lieutenant Kitsuragi doesn't as much loose control as he decides to give some of it away, gladly.

Harry stopped pacing himself, he found a faster, steady rhythm. One of his big hands carelessly gripping Kim’s wrist, the other circled the thigh is now planted strongly on Kim’s ass. Looking at Harry it’s sometimes easy to forget that the man is full of endurance and he’s relentless when he is pursuing something. It stars to feel as if he could keep going and going but he doesn't have to go for much longer now. Kim can feel the buildup, warmth accumulating low down his stomach. “Harry, watch out…” He tries to warn him that he is close but Harry doesn't pay much attention to his words.

Kim arches his back, his eyes close involuntary, he leans back, desperately holding the wall with his one hand. He finally comes, with Harry’s name on his lips. Knees almost bending on their own. Everything is gone. For a few second he feels far away, nothing but this moment of pleasure exist. Through the blissful fog he can make out a sound of swallowing from somewhere underneath him. His mind barely catches the implication and with a shiver it sends his further into the sweet oblivion.

I takes him some time to move beyond deep breaths. A shadow of vulnerability slowly passing, he reaches for his underwear pulling it back on. When he finally opens his eyes Harry is right there, focused intently on him, taking in the sight. “I think I never liked the sound of my name any more than that.”

“Come here.” Kim says gently deciding to ignore the comment. He pushes Harry closer letting him lean partially on his own shoulder, partially on the wall to maintain balance. The ground underneath him becomes more stable and he’s slowly regaining control over the situation and his own limbs. Harry is trusting and pliable in his arms. “What about you?” Kim feels his erection strained in his, now much to tight trousers. Harry’s big, hard, well past ready to be touched. “Oh you got like that just from-“

“From sucking you... yes, having you inside me.” The thought of what he just did seem to be still fueling his excitement. “I told you I wanted to… I thought about it, Kim. Had dreams about it...”

Kim unzips Harry's pants, which he welcomes with a revived sigh. “That’s better?” He is back to his, in-control tone. Which is much easier now, his brain almost fully back in commission, despite the exhaustion slowly catching up to him. “You liked that so much?” He touches him through his briefs, Harry almost growls. There are suddenly too many layers of material still between them.

Kim grabs a strap of his gloves with his teeth and pulls hastily unbuttoning them. He slows down, noticing Harry’s expression. He’s going to make it good for him. He puts a loose material around his middle and index finger and into his mouth and bites into it. He slowly slides his hand from the glove. The mitt joins the pile of their haphazardly lost clothing. He enjoys the impatient look harry gives him while he licks his own hand. With the other he hitches the waistband of his briefs. “Kim...” The wanton, shaky whine right next to his ear is what finally convinces him to grab harry properly.

“Like that?” He starts stroking him slowly and it’s pretty obvious that Harry is already getting pretty close the throaty sounds he makes, full of dire need.

Harry seem to respond well to dirty talk. It’s good to know some weak points in his partner, especially after reviling some of his own. He takes a note, for the future. Kim pulls him closer, never stopping stroking him, only quickening the tempo. It contrast with the way he slowly and softly pronounces his words. “Those thoughts you said you had. What else was there? Harry. Tell me about them...”

“It was… It was you...” He’s already accelerated breathing speeds up even more. He’s unable to articulate anything further. Whatever Harry saw in his mind, whatever he was about to say, that was enough to push him over the edge. He’s ready to let go and he's is not subtle about it.

Harry braces himself with both forearms on the wall, head leaning on Kim's shoulder. He comes with a deep animistic grunt, exhaling into Kim’s neck, mindlessly biting into his shoulder. He ejaculates long and hard, spilling into Kim hand, leaving a trail of semen on his exposed stomach. Until he finally quiets down, trembling in an aftershock.

They stand there awkwardly, knees almost giving out to post-orgasm looseness, excitement slowly giving way to discomfort. Kim feels he’ll have to sit soon, they both probably will. He cups harry tired face and turns it towards himself. His eyes are glossy and lost, but the focus is slowly returning to them at the sight of his partner. A languid smile appears on his face. Kim kisses him chastely and instead of any declaration or sickly sweet complement he says, “Shower. Now.”

Harry lets out a small, tired laugh and takes a few deep breaths before he can formulate something approaching a sentence. “What… no cigarette?”

Kim spares a quick glance down at himself and raises an eyebrow. “Shower first. This is not negotiable.”

* * *

Kim wakes up feeling warmer when usual just to realize hat he is pinned to the bed by a muscular arm.

He remembers the last evening's event clearly. He and Harry didn't even made it to bed, didn’t even properly undress. They both came in the corridor, right next to his entrance like a couple of horny teenagers. He should feel too old for such stunts. He sighs deeply waiting for a bout of shame and regret, bracing himself against it but in never comes. He lays there a few more minutes in an overwhelming heat of a large body, stroking the hair on its arm, letting his hands linger on an impressive biceps.

Harry starts purring in his sleep. He has never slept next to Harry quite like that before but he knows that He’s a light sleeper. He has been complaining about the nightmares and waking up at too early. There is satisfaction in seeing him like this. A foolish feeling of achievement. Also there creeps a suspicion that things might not always be and feel like this but at least sometimes they will. It seems worth perusing at that moment. Kim checks the nightstand for his glasses, puts them on and the world becomes sharper again. He wiggles himself from under Harry’s arm and out the bed, taking his steps towards the bathroom.

Kim leans on a sink, trying not to overanalyze. He decides that he feels remarkably alright with last night's decision. He takes of his glasses, washes his face, puts them back on ready to face himself in a mirror. He’s not unhappy with the man that faces him nor with the other one he just noticed, in the reflection behind him in the bathroom door.

A hairy figure in his underwear is standing awkwardly, leaning on the door frame, trying and failing to look nonchalant. He ends up looking endearing trying to pull that off in his disheveled, ruffled state. "So, you didn't throw me out yet. I hope that's a good sign?”

Kim smiles and answers in a still groggy voice “I believe so.” Communication is just a bit harder under the harsh light of a new day.

Harry nears him and carefully gauging his reaction hugs him from behind. When Kim seems comfortable Harry squeezes and asks hesitantly, looking to the side. „So… last night. Emm... Was it was it any good for you?”

Kim chuckles deeply and lets a content sigh. He could easily say something snide and sarcastic but he chooses not to. "Yes, Harry. It was good.”

Harry’s shoulders relax in relief. “Good… because I loved it.” He starts to nuzzle Kim. “I was afraid I’d be terrible at it. Hope you’ll help me to get better.” Kim responds with a nod and Harry kisses the base of Kim’s neck, the place just under shortly trimmed hair. “I can’t wait to learn more about you.” As Harry outlines the goosebumps appearing on his neck and forearms, Kim closes his eyes and gets lost in the feeling for a second.

When he opens them back something akin to a curious couple look back at them from the mirror. They're peculiar but they also seem happy. The reflection of an aging man, hugged by a hairy walking disaster seems better, calmer than usual. Kim lifts his hand, manages to reach the back of Harry's neck and he strokes it. "I’m glad you stayed.”

And this ridiculously, gravely voice murmurs back to his ear. "Oh, Anytime you’ll have me, Kim.”

This shouldn't make him feel so warm and comfortable but it does and in that moment he welcomes it and lets himself be happy. “Why don’t you tell me about those dreams you have been having, hm? I didn't get to hear much yesterday and don’t think we have anywhere to be today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, but affection, care and comfort are my kinks, I know I’m a filthy degenerate… don't shame.
> 
> Turns out I'm firs to make immature inappropriate jokes with my friend, but I freeze when I try to write about anything remotely sexual with any level of seriousness. Oh, well...  
> I'm glad no one saw the first draft of this written with the power of my dyslexia. It's fascinating...
> 
> Ok this is it. Hope Somebody got something out of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I can't do the one-shot, for some reason. Keeping the naming convention from the last work.
> 
> That's it. I think I'm closing this series, but I'm not writing off entirely the possibility of continuing/doing something else on the topic of Disco Elysium in the future, if the right idea strikes.
> 
> It seem impossible for me to write something in Disco Elysium's world without the precinct shenanigans. I can see "The precinct 41" as a Office/Parks and Rec style mockumentary. Something like:  
> Thorson says something remarkably stupid. Jean is looking straight at the camera with resignation. Kim just calmly throws a viciously sarcastic remark and is talking to the crew exclusively in deadpan because he is annoyed that the filming gets in the way of the job, but hey, it is another source of income for the station, so he bears it. Harry might get superstar vibes again, and try to use cameras to lunch his carrier. Maybe he and Kim have will-they-won't-they thing going on.  
> c'mon, I'd watch/read that.


End file.
